Roméo sans Juliette ou la mort d'un homme blessé
by alea holmes
Summary: Après le départ de SAra et la saison 9 donc avis à ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu, spoiler sur la mort de WArrick! Une petite romance pour Angel toujours!


Assis à sa table de travail, au labo de la police scientifique, Grissom tenta de se concentrer sur le rapport de l'enquête que Greg et Nick venaient de boucler. Le meurtre d'une femme par son mari parce qu'elle voulait divorcer. Il soupira et se prit la tête entre les mains, s'effondrant sur son bureau. Une semaine… une semaine qu'il avait eu ce coup de fil. De Sara… Il n'avait pas entendu sa voix depuis qu'elle avait quitté Vegas, après l'enterrement de Warrick, six mois plus tôt, lui jurant qu'elle l'aimait, lui, le pauvre entomologiste associable et fou amoureux d'elle qu'il était... Il se rappelait chaque mot…

« _Hey !_

__ Sara ! Ma chérie, tu vas bien ? Je m'inquiétais. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de toi depuis ton départ. _

__ Oui… je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Gil, je voulais te dire… Je… j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Un vieil ami à moi. Il m'aime et… _

__ Je t'aime aussi Sara. Je suis fou de toi, je ne vis que pour toi mon amour. Tu me manques Sara…_

__ Gil, je… je l'aime aussi. Je vais me marier, et nous irons vivre à New York… Adieu Gil. Sois heureux. Vis ta vie. _

_ _Je…_ »

Mais elle avait raccroché. Et lui s'était effondré dans son bureau, sous le regard navré de Jim et Catherine. Depuis, il ne vivait plus. Il se réveillait en sursaut, quand il arrivait à trouver le sommeil. Pour ne pas le laisser seul, Brass avait emménagé avec lui. Et à chaque fois, il se réveillait et venait calmer son meilleur ami, en larmes. Son âme avait depuis longtemps quitté ce monde. Seule restait l'enveloppe… Le cœur était mort ce jour-là. Elle ne l'aimait plus… Elle ne l'aimait plus ! Cette pensée l'obsédait. Il avait voulu se réfugier dans le travail, mais rien ne pouvait faire oublier Sara. Rien. Ils avaient tous essayé. Mais rien…

Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux clos. Des larmes brûlantes qui tombèrent sur le papier.

« Sara… Sara… pourquoi… ? murmura-t-il, des sanglots, lui déchirant la poitrine

*****

Dans le couloir, Brass, Catherine, Greg et Nick assistaient impuissants à la chute de leur ami et superviseur. Tous s'inquiétaient. Brass avait expliqué à Catherine l'appel de Sara. Ils ne supportaient pas de voir ce regard bleu vide, ce puits de tristesse et de désespoir. Tel un fantôme, Gil errait dans le labo, faisant son boulot, se renfermant sur lui-même, plus qu'avant. Avant Sara…

_ Je la hais ! Je la hais ! gronda Catherine. Regardez-le ! Je ne supporte pas de le voir ainsi ! C'est trop pour moi.

Brass passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme, pour la réconforter. Elle enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son ami.

_ Pas lui, Jim. Non, je ne veux pas le perdre. Pas lui aussi… J'ai perdu Warrick, je ne veux pas le perdre aussi… Non pas Gil… Non !

_ Je ne veux plus la voir, fit Greg. Comment a-t-elle pu…?

_ Elle détruit Griss. Comment… Jamais je n'aurais cru ça d'elle !

Les deux hommes retenaient leurs larmes en voyant leur patron, avant si maître de lui, pleurer. Sans un mot, Catherine se dégagea de Jim et alla voir Gil. Il n'eut aucune réaction quand elle posa sa main sur son bras. Et aucune autre quand elle l'appela doucement. Mais sursauta quand elle caressa ses cheveux. Il leva la tête. Catherine eut un hoquet et retint à grand peine ses larmes quand son regard croisa les yeux vides de son meilleur ami. Des yeux qu'elle avaient toujours vu pétillants.

_ Gil, rentre chez toi… L'enquête avance. Je te tiens au courant. Rentre te reposer.

_ Non… la maison est si vide sans…

_ Non, tu ne vas pas te laisser abattre pour une femme ! Je sais, tu aimes Sara mais…

_ Non ! Tais-toi Catherine ! Je t'en supplie.

_ Elle a refait sa vie sans toi, Griss, elle ne veut plus de toi. Vis sans elle !

_ Non, tais-toi ! Taisez-vous tous ! _Ne me parlez plus d'elle_

J'ai besoin d'oublier

_Tout ce qui me rappelle_

_Qu'un jour elle a été._

_Ne me parlez plus d'elle_

On se rend malheureux

_A prendre une étincelle_

_Pour le plus beau des feux_

_ Je te propose quelque chose, fit la jeune femme en tentant de ne pas pleurer. Tu vas te reposer, nous allons faire quelques courses et nous nous retrouvons tous les six pour une soirée entre amis chez toi ? Qu'en pensez-vous les garçons ?

Les trois autres approuvèrent, hochant vigoureusement la tête. Un triste sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Gil.

_ Bien. Comme vous voulez… »

*****

Le silence qui l'accueillit lorsqu'il entra chez lui, rappela douloureusement sa solitude. Il était seul. Plus seul que jamais… Il n'avait pas fait trois pas que son chien vint vers lui en courant, se frottant contre les jambes de son maître, léchant ses mains. Grissom tomba à genoux et enfouit son visage dans le pelage de son chien. De nouveau, les larmes coulèrent.

« Elle est partie, Hank… sans toi, sans moi… Elle nous a oubliés mon chien… Elle ne veut plus de nous ! Elle ne veut plus de toi ! Sara ! Mon amour…

Une langue râpeuse et humide lui lécha le visage. Gil se releva, posa ses clefs sur le guéridon et regarda autour de lui. Son regard s'accrocha à une photo, posée sur le comptoir. Sara et lui, lors du réveillon de Noël. Ils fêtaient leur six mois ensemble ce jour-là. Son portable sonna. Grissom soupira, mais ne répondit pas… Son biper entra dans la danse. Ecklie. Il se servit un verre de whisky. Son téléphone sonna. Il ne décrocha pas et le répondeur prit le relais.

« _Vous êtes bien chez Sara et Griss, nous ne sommes pas là alors laissez votre message !_ »

La voix de Sara. Elle avait fait cette annonce après l'officialisation de leur relation, après son enlèvement. La voix d'Ecklie le ramena sur terre.

_ _Gil ? Vous êtes là ? Gil répondez ! Catherine m'a dit que vous étiez rentré. Gil, il faut que vous réagissiez ! Ne vous laissez pas tuer par cette femme ! _

Une vague de colère submergea Grissom. Ne pouvait-on pas le laisser en paix ?

_ _Ne me parlez plus d'elle_

_Je voudrais m'endormir_

Comme une sentinelle Qui ne voit rien venir.

Il s'allongea sur le canapé, les yeux fixés sur une photo, posée sur le téléviseur. Sara et lui… encore… juste après son enlèvement, après qu'il ait demandé en mariage… et qu'elle ait accepté… De nouvelles larmes perlèrent. Ils les laissa couler. Quelques heures plus tard, le téléphone sonna. A nouveau la voix du répondeur retentit dans la pièce vide. Gil se releva doucement, son chien couché sur lui.

_ _Vous êtes bien chez Sara et Griss, nous ne sommes pas là alors laissez votre message !_

_ _Gil c'est Jim ! Décroche, je t'en prie ! C'est important. Il faut que tu viennes vite ! On a besoin de toi. Le coupable de l'enquête a été appréhendé, Cath veut que tu sois là pour l'interroger. Notre petite soirée est annulée. Rejoins-nous vite au labo ! _Silence, puis :_ Et pense à changer ta boîte vocale ! A tout de suite !_

Péniblement, Grissom se leva. Il se changea et regagna le labo.

*****

Catherine et Jim l'attendaient devant la salle d'interrogatoire. Les deux hommes y entrèrent, Catherine se mit dans la pièce adjacente, d'où elle pouvait observer sans être vue l'interrogatoire. Ecklie la rejoignit quelques instants plus tard.

« Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-il, les yeux fixés sur Grissom.

_ Comment voulez-vous qu'il aille ? riposta Catherine. Mal ! Sara s'en va sans rien dire, revient pour l'enterrement de Warrick, repart et lui annonce après six mois sans nouvelles qu'elle va se marier. Il aime Sara comme un fou ! Le comprenez-vous ?

_ Du calme Catherine.

_ Vous voudriez que je me calme ! Je vois mon meilleur ami dépérir et vous voudriez que je me calme ! Ouvrez les yeux Ecklie ! Jamais Gil ne redeviendra comme avant… Jamais ! Parce qu'il aime ! Parce qu'il l'aime ! Parce que cette femme, mon amie, l'a tué ! Parce quoique nous fassions, rien ne changera. Gil ne vit plus. Il survit depuis qu'elle l'a détruit…

Sa voix se cassa. Elle fixa son attention sur Gil aux prises avec le suspect. Ecklie lui pressa l'épaule et sortit.

*****

L'interrogatoire dura deux heures, deux longues heures. Le suspect finit tout de même par avouer après une crise de colère de Jim. Le capitaine savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Mais fatigué et inquiet pour son meilleur ami, il était à bout de nerf. Heureusement pour ce crétin, Gil avait empêché le capitaine de s'en prendre physiquement au meurtrier. Une main sur son bras l'avait aussitôt calmé. Ils sortirent donc tous deux, le meurtrier suivit sous bonne garde. Catherine les attendait dans le couloir. Ils traversaient le hall quand Grissom fut bousculé par un policier. Il tomba lourdement sur le sol.

« Gil ! ça va ? s'inquiéta Catherine, tandis que Brass enguirlandait copieusement le policier.

_ Oui… ne t'en fais pas. J'ai été surpris c'est tout.

_ Il n'est pas trop tard pour notre soirée tous les six. Les garçons sont prévenus. Ça te tente toujours ?

_ Oui.

_ Jim et moi allons faire quelques courses. Toi, tu vas rentrer chez toi, et te reposer. Allez, va. »

*****

Lorsque l'équipe voulut entrer dans la maison, ils trouvèrent porte close. Brass ouvrit la porte avec son double. Il fut accueillit par une musique et une tornade brune.

« Hank ! fit-il en flattant le chien. Où est ton maître ? Griss ! Gil ! Tu es là ?

_ Ecoutez ! fit Greg.

_ Le requiem de Mozart, annonça Nick.

_ Son morceau préféré, remarqua Catherine. Tenez, il dort dans le canapé.

Ils s'approchèrent, mais ce dernier ne bougea pas. Hank revint près de son maître, et lui donna des coups de langues, mais aucune réaction. Rien. Pas même un tressaillement.

_ Ne me dites pas que… Non… gémit Catherine en se blottissant dans les bras de Brass qui la serra, luttant contre les larmes lui aussi. Pas lui aussi…

Nick s'approcha doucement, une boule dans la gorge, un nœud dans l'estomac. Il posa deux doigts sur la carotide de son ami et patron. Mais ne sentit aucun pouls. Rien… Il tenta au poignet, tout en l'appelant.

_ Grissom, non… Grissom ! réveillez-vous ! Grissom ! Allez chef ! Réveillez-vous !

_ Gil ! fit Catherine, se dégageant des bras de Jim pour se précipiter vers son meilleur ami inerte et le secouer. Gil ! Gil ! s'il te plait ! Gil ! Non, pas toi aussi ! Gil ! Je t'en prie ! Gil ! Gil ! Gil ! Réveille-toi ! Gil je t'en supplie ! Gil !

Jim et Greg s'approchèrent tous les deux. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur les joues du jeune homme. Nick et Catherine continuaient de l'appeler. Brass s'écarta et prit son portable.

_ Il nous faut une ambulance au domicile du docteur Gilbert Grissom vite !

Il raccrocha et composa un autre numéro.

_ Ecklie ? C'est Brass... Gil... nous… il est…

_Jim ! »

Il raccrocha et accourut vers Catherine. Nick écarta le pan de la veste et lui montra une tâche rouge sur sa chemise. Dans la région du cœur… Il étouffa un cri. Non… tout mais pas ça…

_ Jim… Jim…non… suffoqua Catherine. Gil ! Gil !

Il la serra dans ses bras, tandis que Greg et Nick pleuraient en silence. Tous quatre étaient anéantis.

*****

Les secours arrivèrent un quart d'heure plus tard, en même temps qu'Ecklie. Aussitôt ils écartèrent l'équipe toujours en larmes et plus soudée que jamais. Le chef du labo les rejoignit dans la cuisine.

« Je comprends votre douleur…

_ Non ! s'écria Nick. Vous ne savez pas ! Vous ne savez pas ! Warrick et maintenant Griss ! Non vous ne savez pas ! Après mon meilleur ami, je perd mon mentor, mon ami, mon chef ! Non, ne dites pas que vous savez !

Il s'en alla, bientôt suivi par l'équipe. Un ambulancier vint les retrouver quelques instants plus tard. Catherine toujours dans les bras de Jim pleurait, les trois hommes tentaient, sans grand succès de maîtriser les leurs, mais elles coulaient sur leurs joues

_ Toutes mes condoléances… Le docteur Grissom était… enfin n'était déjà plus parmi nous quand vous avez appelé les secours. Nous avons trouvé cette photo et cette lettre, elle vous est adressée à tous les quatre…

Jim la prit et la lut à travers ses larmes.

« _ Mes amis, _

_« Pardonnez-moi de ne pas vivre. Pardonnez-moi de partir sans vous dire au revoir et surtout combien vous comptez pour moi. Finalement, je pars comme je le souhaitais… Sans bruit… _

_N'en voulez pas à Sara. Je l'ai fait souffrir trop longtemps, elle n'a fait que me rendre la monnaie de ma pièce. Je l'aime et l'aimerai toujours… Je serai plus heureux où je vais…_

_Accordez-moi silence_

_Loin de son existence._

_Adieu mes amis, ou plutôt au revoir_

Gil »

_ Il est en paix, souffla Greg, avec un sourire à travers les larmes.

Catherine éclata de nouveau en sanglots. Les trois hommes l'entouraient, la tenant dans leur bras. Trouvant du réconfort dans la présence des autres. Ils étaient seuls à présent…


End file.
